Mother of the tribe, family of the cullens
by wolfvamplover6190
Summary: the volturi tricked them. he wasnt her mate, she had to escape. back to her father bfore they kill her.    summery not that good. first storie be nice please.  R&R.  HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**mother to the wolfs, family to the cullens.**

**along time has pass and dr. carlisle cullen has beanm paseing back and forth to here the news the midwife brings. Today his lover was having his first child and he was worried. his lover wasnt fealing that well these last few weeks so he was hopeing evreything well. time pass when the midwife came out carrying a small pink crying bundle. -sir its a heathy girl- she says as she hands the child to him. as he looks down he has to smile as the adorable little child in his arms. the child now wide awake looking up at him has her mother brown curly hair, beautiful smile but what was a shocker to him is that she has his eyes. his human eyes. a baby blue with i hint of gold. carlisle looks up at the mid wife- how is colleen she awake- the mid wife sighs- shes feering sir shes very tired and she lost alot of blood we dont kno if she will live longer.- he sighs and looks down at his daughter -take me to her. i wich to see her- he saids and follows the midwife to a room. as he walks in he has to hold to stop breathing as the smell of blood and death is in the air. he walks over to his lover who slowly looks up at him - how are you fealing love- he says softly -t-tierd- she says weakly. he nods for the midwife to take the child and sits near her- you kno you dont have to go. you could stay here for me- your daughter- he says- she smiles weakly- i-i kno ca-carlisle but its my time- she says- raise our little girl to be strong like you- she says slowly as she holds hes hand - what shall we name her love- she relaxsess back agenst the pillows and slowly wispers- Leah. Leah Marie- she says as she lets the sleepness come. **


	2. Chapter 2

**3 YEARS **

**i finich off my hunt for the month and was heading back to my house. you see i live in Alaska with my father for 2 years. even tho im only 3 years old i look like im 6 so he lets me hunt on my own. just close to home that is.**

**oh sorry the names Leah marie cullen and im a half ling. we moved from washintion a year after i was born and my mothers passing my father says evan tho she wasnt hes mate he still loved her.**

**as i walk in the house i could see that my father started to put the christmas stuff out. oh no. i say in my mind. i rase into the living room and smile as i see my father doing the tree. i smirk and try to hide my sent like he taught me and sneak up on him -nice to see you home princess- i stop and pout- how did you kno it was me- i say as i cross my arms as he looks down at me- im your father i kno these things- i mumble to myself but stop as i see my star hasnt bean put up. my father sees this and picks me and the star up so i could place in on the tree- there now its perfect- he says and kisses my cheek as he puts me down. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**20 years.**_

_**today is the day. today im leaving this plce. they lied to me about my mate and made me stay in this cruel place for 20 years now. here let me go back and tell you how it started.**_

_**flashback:**_

_me and my dad were just cominng back home from anouther hunt when my dad stoped walking. i looked at him and was about to ask why he stoped when i saw 5 figures near our house all dressed in black robes. my dad greated them and asked them why there here. when the one in the fron Aro looked at me he glared and told my father that he had an imortal child with him and must die. my father pulled me behind him to shield me and yelled that i wasnt imortal i was i half-breed. aro didnt care he told me to step foreword. as i looked at him then at my dad who nodded but kept glareing at him i steped foreword slowly- aro sensing my nervis roughly grabbed my hand. i tried to pull away but stoped when i saw 2 others coming over tores us. -intristing- aro mumbled as he let go of my hand and looked back at my father. your storie checks out my friend but she will have to come with us.- my eyes go wide as i here that and heres my dad try to reason with him- why i did nuthin whrong- i mumble - he smirks and slowly stokes my cheek -no but you are one of my gauds mate- he nods to to someone behind me. -shall we go- i look behind me and look at my apose mate- f-fine- i look at aro- but let me sayby to myy father first or ill not leave with you- he looks behind me then back and nods- very well- i walk over to my father and see him glareing at aro- daddy please- he looks at me as his face softins- lee-lee are you sure- i nod and places my hand on his chest- i have to dad i have a mate and you told me that they cant really be apart or there hurt so- he nods and kisses my forehead- ok just becarefull ok- i nod and try not to shed my tears that threatin to fall as i hug him- i will. i love you daddy- i kiss his cheek and walks back to aaro and leave with them-_

_**end flashback:**_

**im now in a town called forks and scouting the area for a place to live. my eyes are red because i was force to eat human blood since i lived at voltarra. they told me that halflings live off of human blood to keep up there strenth- yeah right. ive beean runing for 2 days now and need food. i take a shortcut in the wioods and find a herd of dear- as i slowly aproch them i leap- i cech one and start eating. after i finich i bury the carces in the ground but stop as i smell somthin. somthin sweat and southin- as i look around i see some people watching me from between some trees- i stay silint and back up slowly. i was about to leave when a man spoke up- vampire who are you. why you are on our land- he says as i see wolfs next to him- i look at him and meat his eyes- i-im looking for f-food thats all- i say quickly afraid of being atack as the wolfs starts coming closer. he watches me and i could tell the wolfs dont wanna be nice. -we dont trust vampires on our lands. leave or be killed- he says threatinly as i glare up at him - listsan buddy i never wanted this life. i lived with my father untill the dahm royal vampires and tricked us to make me come with them. i dont feed on humans so call of your mutts- i say as one of the wolfs gets close to me. -how do we beleave you vampire. you maybe lying to trick us- i glare up at him and try to ignore the growling from the wolf next to me -if i was a threat i whould have atacked but i dont and im not a full vampire, im only half and human blood makes me sick. and dont give me the land crap i kno already my father told me when i was younger about la push and the wolfs. i didnt mean to run in your area i was just hnting for food- i say i i get close to him and looks up up at him and heres him mumble -shit-**


	4. Chapter 4

chap 4.

**it has bean a year since i left the volturi and bean living with the la push pack. i found out that ehpraim is real my mate as i his imprint. at first i thought he was trying to trick me like others has but no he told me his storie and about his world. i am mated to the alpha wolf of la push living with him and his young son will who i cunsider my own.**

**-momma- i looks tores the woods and sees will runing tores me followed by his father and the rest of the pack - will how was your hunt love- i say as i pick him up. i smile at him as he tells me of his resent hunt as i watch my mate aproce us -i hope things went well- i say as he kisses my forehead and nods- yes dear all went well. will did well on his first hunt with the pack but- he says that and i look up from the talkative pup in my arms -but what ehp what is it- i say worriedly -its fine we smellt vampires near the boarder but didnt want to check it out since will was with us- i nod and look at will- alright ill go and see what they want- he shakes his head - no i will not have my mate and unborn pup go faced with vampires- i shot him a glare and tells will to go play - ehp i may be prghnut with this pup but he wont be here for a while. im the only one who can persue a vampire to tell us what they want. ill be safe ill have the pack with me- i say and solftly places my hand on his cheek -fine but ill- -no you will stay here with our son and get dinner ready ill go. kisses his cheek and looks over at the pack- half of you will be in your wolf forms and half humen am i clear- i say with as i i tores the forest- yes ma`am- i nod and walks in the woods with the pack following me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chap 5.**

**as i walk i could smell vampire. 3 of them near the border. as i stop just in the trees i mask my smell and walks ahead -vampires why have you come near our lands speak or leave -i say sternly as my pack stands near me -we dont come here for harm we which to live here in forks. were animal drinkers and there's only three in our coven right now_ the blond familiar male speaks up as i look at his coven -fine if you to stay here we will make a treaty for our lands- i say and looks at one of my wolfs and indicates for home and looks back at them- my mate is coming to be witness of this. be warned if this treaty is broken by something there will be war- he nods as i feel my mate approaching -mate what is this you needed- i look at him but sees will with him- we are to make a treaty with this coven and why you bring our son mate- i say as will runs over to me- he wouldn't let me leave without him- he steps foreword and looks at the coven as i place our son behind us- you wich to make a treaty blood-i jab his arm and motion Tore's our son -vampire...then fine whats the name of you're coven - -cullen my friend im the leader of this family my first son Edward with my daughter Rosalie is also a Cullen -i tense up a little when he says that thinking he replayed me. only my mate notices and nods- fine my mate with our son is the witness of this. but heed my warning Cullen you bite a human or go beyond this treaty and there will be war- my father nods his head but stares at me- of coarse my friend but may i ask the name of your names since i told you ours- he says and Ephraim looks at but but as i nod as i start walking away with will -black. Leah Cullen-black- he says and watches me walk off with our son with my father speachless standing there watching me**

**Ephraim pov:**

**as i stand there watching my mate and our son walk away i knew why she felt sad and betrayed. if i knew who this vamp was i would have never gave her the OK to come. -but-but how- i turn back and look at the vampire -how is she in forks and your her mate when the volturi -i tense up when i here that name and glares at him -i which you don't say those bloodsuckers name in my presents Cullen. before i say anything are you involve with those leaches- i say calmy -no i was about 30 years ago before i left to start my family but no I'm not with them why what has aro done to her- he says as he glares at me- let me tell you this cullen true imprints will give our pack hairs falls imprint will not. you decide what she is afer you have spoken to that leach- i say and turn aroundto walk back to the house- oh and Cullen i think you and my mate need a chat she didn't like that daughter comment you made- i say and disappears in the woods.**


	6. Chapter 6

**chap 6.**

**i sit on our couch watching will play but thinks back to the meating we just had. my father replased me. after 20 years he found a new daughter and a new family to love. i look at will and have to smile as i how lucky i have him. he may not be my biological son but i love him like walks over tores my with his truck and sits next to me turning the tv on to cartoons. i gear the door opens and knows the ehpraim is home. -how was it- i say and look up at him as he walks over to us. -it went fine i told him about the treaty and he and his family agreed to it- i nod and try to hide my pain as i here he got a family.- mate its ok your father must have moved on for being with out you for so long he missed the fealing of being a family- i nod but a single tear falls down my cheak -i kno its just im being replayed - he makes me look at him -no your not. i know you may feal like that but the way cullen watched you leave today i knew that he still cared and misses you- i smile a little and kisses him- you always kno what to say huh- he smirks and kisses back -come on no kissy no it burns- we stop and looks over at will and smirks- oh it does huh- i say and grab him and start tickleing him as he trys to get away- **


	7. Chapter 7

**chap 7.**

**2 years.**

**its bean 2 years since i saw my father back at the treaty line. 2 years since i had my lille guy,billy ephraim black. god he looks so much like his father. today were having a council meating for will. today hes going to learn about hes history and why we pretect this land from others. i look over at the elders and smile as i watch all the imprints cooing over my youngest son. oh yeah hes gonna be a chick magnit when hes older. -mom you listaning to me- i snap out of my daze and look at will -im sorry huney what was that- i say and try to smooth down his hair -i said the the elders our ginna make me co-alpha and start leading the pack- he saids with a wide smile - thats great will i kno you will have those pups in shape in no time- i giggle as i see him roles his eyes- mom your so not funny- he says and walks away. i get up and walk over to the my mate watches him try to smooth talk the imprints to get him to leave early -ehpraim i hope your behaving- i smirk as i stand behind him creoosing my arms. he stops talking and looks behind and smiles at me -of corse love. i look at him and shake my head and takes billy from him - im sure you are- i say and walks away from them and put billy down as i watch him run off to find his brother. **

**its night and all asleep but i couldnt get this fealing that somthin was going to happin. i look out my kitchen window out at the woods and sighs - Lee-Lee what you doing awake -ehpraim says as he wraps his arms around me. -nuthin esp its just ive bean haveing this fealing like somthin going to happin and i dont kno what it is - i say as i lean back against him.- what do you think it is- he says -i dont kno what if- i turn around to face him- what if the volturi found out where i am and there coming i dont - i start to say but ehpraim stops me- leah if they are coming they wont be able to pass the boys- i stop him- no ehp yes the boys are strong no dout but there no mash for those vampires they could get hurt-. i say -then what are we saposed to do then let them come- he says walking away from me -no ill leave- i say quitly- WHAT no- i look up at him- ehp if i leave ill lead them away from the pack and our home. im the one they want . trust me i dont want to leave you or my kids- i say as tears starts to form. he sighs. and walks over and pulls me close- how long- i rest my head on his chest- a few years maybe months untill i kno that you all are safe.- he nods and kisses my head- fine will talk about it with the elders tomorrow but kno lets go to bed- he saids and i nod as i kiss him- fine lets go- i say and starts walking with him back to our room.**


	8. Chapter 8

**chap 8**

**im about to tell my kids why i wont be here for a while. evan tho i hate being away from them i kno i have to do this. i look over at my mate and watches him talk to a few of the elders. -mom you ok- i turn my head and sees my two boys next to me. -im fine boys i just need to talkk to you thats all- i pick up billy and places him in my lap. -well im leaveing for a while-are we going with you- i shake my head softly -no son you and your brother are staying here with the pack and your father- dads not going with you- i shake my head and sees my mate bend down to will. -pup your mom is leaving to protect you nd your brother from the bad cold one- he glares and looks at me- then illgo with you.- i smile and kiss his forehead -no will your needed here. your pack needs you and who else am i going to have to make sure your father dosnt do anything crazy- -Lee-Lee- i smirk as i watch my son smile a little and nod -ok but dont be gone long- he says trying to be strong- i nod and look at my sons and smiles- ok alpha ill try to come home soon- i say and open my arms as he rushes in them.**

**this is it im about to leave my home, my pack, my kids and my mate to go fight off the volturi right now im walking with my pack to the boarder line of la push. ehpraim hasnt left my side all day after we told the kids. the elders kno i have to do this and let me go. -here we are- i say quitely faceing the boreder line. i hugs and kiss my teary eyed kids one last time and looks up at my life, my love, my mate. becareful mate and come home soon. he says softly and holds me close. i just nod not trusting my voice right now and kisses him -i will be carefull and watch the pack for me- he nods and i start my jorney to save my pack.**

**...**

**an.**

**yeah i kno its short and there may be some spelling errors on it but sorry about that. im going on haitus for a while. only untill i can think of what to do next or someone give me ideas on it. this will be a ehpraim/ooc storie. no he wont die in it and jacob will come later. more of the cullens to come and volturi will apear. please r&r and thanks for reading .**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey soory for the long hatus but couldnt think of enytghing else and bean hectic trying to see what course im taking in collige but im back now and hopefully for you like this storie read my others i have wrote and r&r.**

chap 9.

10 years later.

it has bean 10 long years since ive bean home. 10 long years since ive bean away from my pack, my kids, and my mate. these long years have bean good and bad. the volturi is still after me but wont dare come looking for me now bcuz of how meny men they lost. my father.. ive bean watching them in a distance and it brakes my heart to see my father living his life without me. dont get me wrong im happy he found his mate and saved those kids from dieng but it feels like im being replaced.

as i walk to the boader line of la push and looks around to see no ones on patroil and so i start walking to my house. as i get there i smile as it was the same as i have left it. as i walk in i could sence that theres alot in there and i try to pick up a certinty arura and smirks as i walk in the house and sees someone in the kitchen and the others in the living room. i smile and nod to the young girl stearing at me in the kitchen and walks near the boys -i see that theres no patoils today- i say with my hands on my hips and playfully glares at them. they stop what there doing and turns to look at me. -le,le,leah- i turn and smiles at my mate who stearing up at me from the floor -hey papa wolf- i say as the next thing i knew im in his arms sping around as he mumbles about how he missed mr- ok ok ive missed you to mate-pecks his lips softly and looks around -now weres my pups.- i say as i see two blurs runing and almost tackling me. -momma/mom weve missed you- i let go of my mate as he holds me around my waist and hugs my boys -oh my babies how i missed you- i say as i look at them. will now 12 looks so much older then he is with his musles and chopped hair while billy now 9 looks so much like ehpraim with his long black hair and toothy smile -momma you gonna leave again- billy looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes -no baby boy im not leaving for a while-i say glad that im with my boys and my mate.


End file.
